


Apes Debemus Imitari/以蜂为镜

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beekeeper Bucky, Bees, Farmer's Market AU, Fluff, Gratuitous Latin title, Hidden Identities (sort of), Hipstervengers, Love Letters, M/M, Nick Fury owns a farmer's market, Romantic Comedy, Steve has a farm, The Little Shop Around the Corner AU, We all got a crush on Jimmy Stewart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 史蒂夫在农贸市场有个鲜蔬水果摊。养蜜蜂的巴基在他对面开了家蜂蜜屋。他们相处得并不愉快。史蒂夫与他的匿名笔友关系融洽得多。实际上，他很快坠入了爱河。





	Apes Debemus Imitari/以蜂为镜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckysbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbees/gifts).
  * A translation of [Apes Debemus Imitari (We Should Imitate the Bees)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777376) by [buckysbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbees/pseuds/buckysbees). 



> 作者注：大家大概都知道James Stewart主演的电影《街角的商店》（The Shop Aroundthe Corner，1940），或者看过这部电影的现代改编版，《电子情书》（You’ve Got Mail）。原版电影很棒，推荐一看，只是原版杂货店的背景不太适合现代社会，感觉两人随时有失业的危险。不适合作为浪漫故事的背景。因此，我没有将背景设定在杂货店，也不像《电子情书》里那样把主角写成商业对手，而是让他们成为了农贸市场里的商贩。

农贸市场的东大门此刻还上着锁。山姆无所事事地看着史蒂夫把卡车倒好。与往常一样，卡车的车厢和驾驶室的空余处都塞满了成箱的新鲜水果和蔬菜。他们每周六早上生意都不错，所以这趟新运来的货大概今天就能卖完。

“你确实需要件新衬衫了，伙计，”史蒂夫从车厢里钻出来时，山姆说。就山姆所知，史蒂夫有五件衬衫。它们都是格纹法兰绒衬衫。红色、黄色、蓝色、绿色，还有一件蓝绿相间的。他现在穿的那件红色衬衫的腋窝下有个明显的破洞，衣领磨损得很厉害，两个纽扣的线松了。当然了，来集市的人大概本就觉得卖菜的人衣服上满是泥土，他也完全不必西装革履，但是穿着得体总是没错的。

“看看这些西葫芦，”史蒂夫说（毫不意外地略过了时尚话题，开始讨论农产品），他从箱子里拿出两个约摸有史蒂夫大腿粗的西葫芦。真的很有分量。

“你觉得它们卖得出去？”山姆问，“这人得很爱吃西葫芦。”

“不，”史蒂夫说，“只是用于展示。招揽顾客。好让他们不会注意到我的衬衫。”所以他听到了。史蒂夫抬起胳膊，透过那个破洞看得到里面的白衬衫，“我想是时候换件了。再过几天。”

山姆觉得史蒂夫一个月后才会采取行动。让他认识到问题是第一步，但史蒂夫会专注于其他事情，直到衣服真的不能再穿。

史蒂夫把西葫芦放回箱子里，脸上依然带着笑容。而那并非“我的菜长得很好所以我很开心”的笑。要说的话，那更像是“和别人搞上了”的微笑。但山姆足够了解史蒂夫，并不觉得史蒂夫有这样的对象。

“嘿，你遇见谁了吗？”山姆问。

史蒂夫看上去很惊讶。“遇见谁？”他重复道。

“对，要么你怎么看上去好像刚刚——？”他了然地点了点头，没有说完。

史蒂夫的犹豫透漏了真相（是的），但也说明状况有点复杂，而他不知该从何说起。

“呃。不是那样。说来也挺有意思，”史蒂夫说，“我——我有个笔友。今早收到了他的信。我过来之前刚刚在邮局里读完信。他......文笔很不错。由此开始新的一天感觉很不错，就是这样。并不是那种......你知道的。”

山姆本可以选择其他的应答方式。但最终他太宽容了，没有取笑他。好吧，没有当真取笑他。“那大概是个作家什么的。不过你怎么找到笔友的？他是哪里人？我以前也有个笔友——来自阿根廷——在上小学的时候。哈维尔。不知道他还记不记得我。”

“其实他是本地人，”史蒂夫说，似乎更害羞了，“他在报纸上打了广告。”

“报纸上的广告。史蒂夫，你大概是不到六十岁的人里面唯一一个会把报纸从头读到尾的了。”

“不只我，”史蒂夫说，“显然。他在报纸上打广告也是因为这个。我觉得他想找的是——来，听听这个，”史蒂夫伸手到他的衬衫口袋里，拿出折起来的信纸。一共有四张纸，他翻找了一下，总算找到了那张。

_“_ _别人总说我做事老派，我想某些方面的确如此。为什么我总会对闻所未闻的东西产生怀旧感？我并不是对‘过去的时日’抱有什么浪漫的憧憬（我看过 午夜巴黎，谢了）。而此刻我却在写给一位——我本想说陌生人，但现在不是了。我总是扪心自问：我在寻找什么？这是病态的吗？一种遥远的渴求，渴望控制与别人的亲密程度。或许吧，但我并不认为这就是全部。这是我的生理需求吗？把我的心声诉诸于纸笔，从知音的阅读中获取慰藉，以及收到你的亲笔信时的巨大欢愉。这种快感。电子邮件就完全不同。速度太快了。延迟有别样的意味，朋友。等待有别样的意味。也许我想念的是时间。信件中所包含的，而我们现在所遗失的时间。那就是我要寻找的。那就是我正在寻觅的，就在此处，在我给你的信中。”_

史蒂夫又开始看信，默读那些他高声读出的字句，他终于把信塞回了衬衫口袋里。信的内容不再挂在他嘴边，但显然还留在他的脑海里。山姆感觉史蒂夫有点无可救药。那封信的分量比山姆与他多年的友谊还要重。“如果他就在这个城市，那你为什么不和他见一面？”山姆问。

“噢，不，”史蒂夫说，“我不能。他不会想见面的。他也有他自己的理由，这样很好。我不觉得他想见我。再说了，”史蒂夫脸红了，“我们只写过四封信。”

“好吧，我不知道第一次约会前需要写几封信，但是你对他不好奇吗？”山姆问。

“当然，”史蒂夫笑着说，“我当然好奇了。”

“你可能会与他擦肩而过，却永远不知道，”山姆说，“老天，要是你早就认识他呢？一点都不难找出他。他做什么的？”

“我们不谈这种事，”史蒂夫说，“就算如此，就算我知道他在哪儿工作，住在哪儿，或者喜欢去哪儿买咖啡，我也不会去找他。我是说，我希望我不会。”

“不过你知道他的名字。可以在脸书上找找他。或者我也可以帮你。”史蒂夫没有脸书账户。山姆已经帮史蒂夫接收了太多来自他们共同的朋友们的消息，因为在线上寻找史蒂夫简直太难了。

可史蒂夫没等山姆说完就摇了摇头。“没有他的名字。他也不知道我的。‘亲爱的朋友。’我们就这样写。我们都同意那并不重要。我们约定——”史蒂夫又开始摸他的上衣口袋，但中途打住了，用转述替代了引用，“小细节无伤大雅。我们所分享的想法比日常琐事更重要。他说得真的很好。总之，他不想被找到，他只想要这些信，而我完全尊重这点。而且......我也很惊讶我自己有多喜欢这个。”这并非借口，他也觉得匿名有着别样的意义。代表着一个事实——外表完全不影响与他通信者对他的看法。

等到市场管理员总算打开大门时，山姆已经打算换个话题了。山姆和史蒂夫开始忙着往手推车上装货。山姆那里是大袋大袋散发着黄油和酵母的味道的面包。史蒂夫这儿是一箱箱带着新鲜泥土的农产品。他们走进了市内的农贸市场，在高高的顶棚下走向各自的摊位。

在史蒂夫对面，过去一段时间一直被胶合板围起的一小块摊位总算开业了。

 _蜂蜜罐。_ 他已经知道店名了，也可以推断出这里卖什么，但此外他一无所知。他还从没见到店主，也从未瞥到小摊子的装饰，但就在昨天下午史蒂夫离开之后到今天之间，摊子的面纱被揭开了。临近营业时间，他刚刚布置完摊位，总算有人露面了。

不知为何，他想象中的店主是个蜜色卷发女孩。

他绝不会想到农贸市场的蜂蜜店店主会有如此忧郁的神情。不悦地撅起的嘴唇。宛如辍学美术生的气质，与媲美高中橄榄球队员的体格。

史蒂夫目不转睛地盯着他。他穿着磨损的格子衫，脏靴子和牛仔裤，戴着一顶帽檐断掉、带着拖拉机图案的棒球帽，怀里抱着一箱梨，像个乡巴佬一样直愣愣地盯着他看。那家伙也看了过来。史蒂夫对他微笑，但总觉得自己笑得很不自然，很不对劲。他本该做个自我介绍，但等到他放下梨时，尼克出现了，接着小娜开始了自我介绍，之后史蒂夫的第一位顾客来了。一天就这样开始了。

十点半之后，摊子空闲下来。史蒂夫总算走到对面，开始了自我介绍。

“我是史蒂夫。是个农夫，”他自己的摊位是市场里最大的摊位之一，就叫“农夫”。这个摊子已经有三十年历史了。就像“恐怖海盗罗伯茨”一样，这名字简单易懂，“很高兴见到你，也很高兴我不用再面对一堵胶板墙了。”

“巴基，”对方回答，“谢了。”好像他没什么好说的。“抱歉碍着你的眼了。”听上去有点讽刺。史蒂夫不知道为什么会这样，他刚刚的话里并没有其他意思。

“你是店主还是店员之一？”史蒂夫问，想要从巴基那儿得到“是”或“否”以外的答案。

“我既是店主也是店员，”巴基回答道，看起来仍然对他和史蒂夫的对话毫无兴趣。大概他今早已经进行过好多次类似的对话了，“我负责全部的工作，除了制造蜂蜜。”

“谁来制造蜂蜜？”史蒂夫问。

巴基盯着他看了一会儿。“蜜蜂。”

史蒂夫从未感觉如此无地自容。他本想解释说，自己听到“制造”，还以为是“生产”的意思（也就是说，谁把蜂蜜装罐，管理蜂房，控制紫云英蜂蜜与苜蓿蜂蜜的产量），而他似乎完全忘记了该如何表达。所以他没说什么，只是把这件事带过。“没错，”他说，“那你还在别的地方卖蜂蜜吗？”又一次地，他想从他口中套出多于两个字的回答。

“没有，”巴基似乎并不开心，“我想你有顾客。”他点头示意。

史蒂夫回过头，巴基说得没错。“对，好吧。我是这行的老手了，所以如果你有需要尽管告诉我。”史蒂夫说。他离开时，感觉自己彻底搞砸了。

每当史蒂夫抬头望过去，看到巴基与他的客人们互动时——不管巴基第一天的销量如何，他的摊位前总是人来人往——他都能看到微笑和轻松的闲谈，是和他对话时所没有的。不知为何，他一开始就给巴基留下了不好的印象。

而那之后就再也没机会挽回了。他一再搞砸。

再一次与巴基对话时，他试图给他点友好的建议，想要借此化解他的敌意。只是巴基并不想要建议。大概以为这是什么居高临下的行为。他向史蒂夫保证他能搞定自己的生意。史蒂夫离开了。

几周后，一位难缠的熟客，施坦恩，逗留在巴基的摊位上，试吃巴基所有的产品（还索要一些他不卖的东西）。巴基的蜂蜜摊前还围着很多真心有意购买的顾客，所以史蒂夫主动叫施坦恩过来，询问他上次想要的东西。大概二十分钟后，施坦恩依旧空手离开了。史蒂夫与巴基对视，试图给他一个“这什么人啊，对吧？”的眼神。但巴基显得很生气，或者至少是困惑。显然他不知道史蒂夫帮了他一个忙。

又过了一个星期，一群显然是父母的噩梦的孩子在史蒂夫的摊位旁（他们翻乱了史蒂夫的蔬菜，帆布袋子里装满了玉米）争论要买什么零食。史蒂夫问他们有没有吃过蜂蜜棒，他想起了自己的童年，想起了自己对这种只能在这种农贸市场上买到的美味的喜爱之情。他让他们来到了巴基那里。

只是巴基显然没有蜂蜜棒。他还来史蒂夫的摊子上与他争辩。

“你说你没有蜂蜜棒？可你是卖蜂蜜的。”

“没人关心我有没有蜂蜜棒，直到你让他们来找我买，”巴基说，“你是想让我出丑吗？”

“不，当然不是。只是说，你应该有蜂蜜棒的。”

“所以你现在又是蜂蜜专家了，对吗？”巴基问。

“我以为我在帮你。”史蒂夫说。

“我可不觉得我喜欢你的帮助。”巴基说，他回到了自己的摊子上。史蒂夫想要认真对待这场争论，在某种程度上也的确如此，但巴基那件写着“蜜蜂——原生态饲养”（Bee-Keepin' It Real）的黑色T恤在他脑海里盘旋不散，而那很可爱。

史蒂夫想和巴基改善关系，鉴于他们的摊位挨得如此之近，而他又总是不自觉地留意巴基，但还有其他需要做的事情。在入冬前收获所有的庄稼。合理分配并卖出前几季的收成。感恩节和圣诞节时会有很多人买菜，但是不得不说，冬季他的摊子销量不算好。

不过，巴基似乎在十二月一切顺利。蜜蜂们进入了冬眠，但他有足够的库存，足以供应那些作为圣诞礼物的蜂蜜和蜂蜡产品。等到史蒂夫带起无指手套，在法兰绒衬衫下穿上保暖衬衣，而他的蔬菜们在摊子上挨冻时，巴基却在自己头顶上装了两个小型取暖器。它们与打在摊位的木质墙板上的金色灯光一起照亮了整家店。让这家店像是浸泡在温暖的蜂蜜里一样。装点在市场各处的圣诞花环在史蒂夫的荧光灯下显得很廉价。而巴基的摊位旁的圣诞花环却大不相同。他的店铺仿佛一幅画。某天晚上，巴基离开后，史蒂夫站在走道里，对比着他和巴基的花环与灯光，想看看是不是装饰委员会和他过不去。他最终承认他们没有错。他不能用自己的短处来责怪别人。

十二月还意味着一年一度的圣诞晚会，今年在娜塔莎家举办。在农贸市场摆摊的好处之一就是被大量的高品质食物包围。史蒂夫独自在外面摆摊时，可没有这样的美食盛宴。现在他已经开始期待山姆的无花果香草面包，那本身就是人间珍馐，更不用说再配上史塔克的优质乳酪。并非所有人都喜欢索尔·奥丁森的腌鲱鱼和诸多斯堪的纳维亚人的传统冬季佳肴，但没人能抵制娜塔莎的巧克力工厂的诱惑。她又一次超越了自己，今晚的亮点是覆着咖啡味糖霜的巧克力蛋糕（史蒂夫毫不怀疑，糖霜是用克林特的美味烘焙咖啡豆做的）。

在史蒂夫看来，唯一的挑战是神秘圣诞老人活动。十二月初他们每个人都会抽一个名字，为对方准备圣诞礼物。史蒂夫抽到了娜塔莎。他一直希望自己能抽到山姆，只因为那更简单。毕竟，在所有参与者都是市场里的商户的情况下，事情就会变得很麻烦。自家铺子的礼物会不会显得很没诚意？从别人的摊铺购买礼物呢？要是变成了某种竞赛怎么办？或者还是在外面的商店里够买礼物更安全，还是那样会显得很无礼？

鉴于他不可能让所有人都满意，史蒂夫最终只得在布鲁斯的摊位停下，“绿色心灵&身体”，他敢说自己能在布鲁斯售卖的那些精油，熏香和香膏中找到点合适的礼物。他听从了布鲁斯的建议，买了不算私人但又足够精致的香皂与身体乳套装。

派对的氛围很温暖，尽管史蒂夫对这个季节并没有温暖的回忆。比起从前，他更愿意享受这样的聚会了。他没有任何在世的家人可以共度佳节，所以这个聚会是他最重要的庆祝活动了。他和大家关系都不错，但那晚大多数时候，他还是待在山姆身边，山姆很受欢迎，更喜欢人群，史蒂夫也不介意和大家一起。这让他有了更多思考的时间，哪怕身旁正在进行对话，他也常常做个沉默的倾听者。他用更多的时间环顾四周，感受周围的潮起潮落，观察人们的相互往来。

聚会很温暖。很柔软，就像托尼穿着的红色卡什米毛衣，或者他身边佩珀的头发闪烁的光泽。尼克坐在壁炉边的靠椅上，身体前倾，与玛利亚谈话，他脸上的微笑也许是他的杯子中琥珀色液体的结果。杯子里的冰块折射着炉火的光芒，如果要描述史蒂夫今晚的感受，那大概就是由这些画面拼凑起来。

他看到了坐在窗边的娜塔莎，她对面的巴基正在与她谈话。他看上去一点都不难相处。也不是一副想要逃离对话的模样。娜塔莎的话让他微笑，他好像很开心。后来有人和娜塔莎聊了起来，独处时的巴基表情重归平静，眼神落在他的红酒杯里。史蒂夫有一瞬间觉得那像是他的镜像。接着，似乎回应了他的幻想，巴基抬起眼，他们的视线相遇了。被发现的史蒂夫继续听山姆的故事，尽管他对故事的主角和笑点都迷惑不解。史蒂夫想要忘记刚刚的事，那发生在一瞬间，而且不值一提，但是巴基手里那杯红酒，窗外暗夜里飘落的雪花，他那件肘部有仿麂皮贴布的海军蓝毛线衫，这些画面也勾勒出了这个夜晚。

他不知道为什么他会在意他们当晚一句话都没聊。他们本来就是邻居。而史蒂夫和大家都相处得很融洽。然而，他还是觉得他不该那么在意。

到了拆礼物的环节，大家都有些微醺。史蒂夫的礼物是个扁平的盒子，很轻，包着一张写着“100%可回收”的礼物纸（但这并没有用，尤其是对神秘圣诞老人的身份毫无帮助）。史蒂夫拆开礼物纸，打开盒子，发现里面是三件叠得很整齐的衬衫。前两件格子衬衫——一件很简单朴素，深浅不同的棕色格纹，另一件更奔放，紫色和绿色格纹相间，衬着黄色底色，是史蒂夫绝对不会买给自己的，但他意外的喜欢。最后一件是有白色刺绣图案的蓝色复古西部衬衫。这大概是史蒂夫所收到的最好的衬衫了。

他找到了山姆，感谢他的礼物，但这并不是山姆送的。

“那么大概是别人来找你问该给我买什么，”史蒂夫说，“来吧，告诉我是谁。我不擅长猜这些。”

“没人问过我，我发誓，”山姆说，“显然我并不是唯一一个注意到你的衬衫都像是从僵尸启示录里跳出来的人。”

他又问了几个人，询问他们是否抽到了他的名字，又或者他们知不知道是谁抽到了，但最终史蒂夫还是没搞清楚是谁给了他这些衬衫。而这些衬衫又被尘封在了他的衣柜里。他喜欢它们，也很想穿它们，但每当到了早晨更衣的时候，他总是觉得他们不适合白天的劳作，就把它们留在衣柜里了。

节假日里，他们的信件往来很频繁。史蒂夫和他的笔友似乎都没有可以共度假期的家人。每周至少有一封信，有时两封。他依然对他的笔友一无所知。但某种意义上，他又对他了如指掌。当然，他不清楚对方姓甚名谁。不知道他的职业、学校。但对他的家庭和教养略知一二。信中偶尔会谈到这些，尽管他们一致认同个人信息无关紧要。史蒂夫渐渐越来越了解他的匿名朋友。并非他的人生经历，而是他的所思所想。按照“亲爱的朋友”的说法，他在家里的长幼次序也造就了他的一些习惯和理想。回应笔友现在和过去的信中提到的种种变得更加容易，比如他在学校里总是遥遥领先，直到他不再学习，渐渐落后于人，后来才摆脱了这样的坏习惯。史蒂夫很重视这些细节，而不久之后他似乎就似乎为这个人沉醉了。

一月与二月，农贸市场进入了淡季，市场只在每周末早晨开放。史蒂夫与他的笔友的信件往来更加频繁，信中无话不谈，这样的关系让他很舒服。农闲时节也没有太多农活，他只需要维护拖拉机、规划夏季的耕作。现在他总是满身机油，不再是泥土。白昼短暂，所以他只想每天早点回家，在晚上写下一封信，把自己的想法倾诉给那个真正理解他的人。

三月初，史蒂夫收到了一封惊喜的信。

_有时我清早醒来，总会不自觉地想今天会不会遇见你。今天会不会就是我们最终相遇的日子。我又会想我们是不是已经相遇了。我是不是已经无数次与你擦肩而过。或者与你有过一面之缘。我不确定该排除哪种可能性。所以我想说，我们何不见一面？_

史蒂夫的回信完全出于本能。给出了肯定的答案。但是在后续的你来我往中，商定会面的时间地点时，他发现自己并不想那么快同对方见面。那些信太完美了。写信者太完美了。而见面就意味着要面临可能会失去这美好的一切的风险，万一他们互相之间印象不好的话。

最终他们还是定下了四月份的一天。史蒂夫知道他陷入了恐慌中。他打电话给山姆，山姆告诉他穿那件新的紫绿条纹衬衫去，因为那件很不错，足以取代史蒂夫的“花俏格子衫”的地位——那条旧的蓝绿条纹衬衫。这个史蒂夫已经知道了。他再次打给山姆，询问那家位于后者附近的咖啡馆，问他点什么比较好。他不想在一个也许是他的灵魂伴侣的人面前出丑。山姆告诉他点自己喜欢的就好。史蒂夫又一次打给山姆，请他陪自己一起去咖啡馆，做史蒂夫的外援。也许山姆不该同意的，但他还是答应了。他也有点好奇。

他们缓步走近咖啡馆。史蒂夫突然停住脚步，他皱起脸，一只手贴在头上。“我受不了了，”他说，“我不想去了。我不想知道他长什么样。”

“这对你会有很大影响吗？”山姆面无表情地说。

“不，我是说。不是这样。可我已经对他的外表有了幻想。等我见到他，看到真正的他，不管那比我的想象更好看还是什么的，如果这与......我预先的期望不一致，天哪，山姆，你知道我不擅长掩饰。我不想与他对视，却让他看到满脸通红、一脸失望或是讶异的我。我只是想先做好心理准备。你能......能帮我看一眼吗？”

“不能，”山姆说。史蒂夫用恳求的目光望着他。“不能。”漫长的沉默击溃了山姆的防线。因为他依然很好奇。“你欠我一次，伙计。”

“我知道。他桌子上应该会有本书。安娜·卡列尼娜。书里夹了一朵红色康乃馨。这是我们约定的标记。”史蒂夫的夹克领子上也别了一朵红色康乃馨。

山姆努力装作不经意地往咖啡馆的窗户里偷看，这一幕着实令人印象深刻。他在窗口逗留了很久，之后转身回到史蒂夫身旁，同他确认：“红色康乃馨，对吗？还有一本很厚的旧书。”

史蒂夫点了点头：“那么？他长什么样？”

“褐色头发，我想是蓝眼睛，就像.......你知道巴基的发色和眼睛颜色？那个蜂蜜商？和他很像。”

“没错，好吧。”史蒂夫说，点头鼓励山姆继续。

“和巴基的体型也很像。”山姆说。

“然后呢？他......算好看吗？还是普通？”

“嗯，这就不好说了。如果你觉得巴基好看，那么，没错，很好看。”

真相大白的时刻。史蒂夫顿时呆住了，山姆继续往下说。“我的意思是那就是巴基。就在里面。等着你。给你写了半年信的人是巴基。而你马上就要同他约会了。”

史蒂夫后退一步，努力想把摊位对面刻薄的巴基与那些美好的信背后的男人重叠起来。这简直不可思议。然而他的胃里有什么东西在翻搅。他想象着巴基睫毛低垂、坐在桌前写字的模样。巴基说出他笔下的话语。巴基的舌头舔过信封的封口，手指封好口。巴基依次收好史蒂夫的每一封信，就像他所说的那样。巴基读信时指尖擦过信纸。脸上带着微笑。那微笑缘于史蒂夫。缘于史蒂夫的所思所言。

“我不能进去。”史蒂夫摇了摇头。他现在没办法面对巴基。

山姆似乎很惊讶，脸上写着不赞同。史蒂夫知道这也是他活该。“真的？你自己决定，伙计，但你真的打算抛下你的情书男孩？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，他往后倒退几步，接着转过身。“我会给他写信解释的。抱歉让你跑一趟了，山姆。”他走出了这条街，丢下了山姆。尽管对史蒂夫很失望，但山姆还是回家了。

史蒂夫却只是在附近的街区绕了个圈，中途丢掉了他的康乃馨，又回到了咖啡馆。

他走进门，并未打量店内，但用余光悄悄关注着巴基。巴基抬起头，像是每次门开时都会这么做，他显然也认出了史蒂夫。尽管如此，他的视线还是落到了史蒂夫的衣领处，以防万一。接着他懊恼地装作自己完全没看到史蒂夫。桌子上的书翻开到序章，但他显然没在看书。

等到史蒂夫拿到咖啡之后，他环顾四周。“巴基？”巴基不自在地动了动，大概不想被熟人撞见。尤其是撞见与一位过于熟悉的陌生人的初次约会。但史蒂夫知道巴基所不知道的信息。约会对象不会来了。或者说已经来了。这很难说。他也不确定自己现在在做什么。他也并非有备而来。他只知道巴基不喜欢史蒂夫。可写信的那位“亲爱的朋友”呢？那人的感觉则完全不同。而史蒂夫也不确定哪个才是真实的。

“我几乎没在市场外面见过你。”史蒂夫说，拿着咖啡走过来，在巴基对面坐下。除了圣诞派对以外。

“你不能坐这儿，”巴基说，他一副戒备心极强的模样，一只手横过桌子，“我在等人。”

史蒂夫看了眼手表。“在......七点二十分整？你一直这么精确？”史蒂夫本该在七点到达。如果他没有陷入恐慌，他本该准时到达。而他把山姆卷了进来。又在街上犹豫了很久。

“不是，”巴基说。他发出挫败的声音，似乎在埋怨自己说了太多，“不，我是说，他本该在二十分钟前到。但我相信他肯定不是无缘无故迟到。”

“你倒是很宽容，”史蒂夫说，“但让对方一直这么等着也太没礼貌了。他给你发短信解释了吗？”

巴基甚至没把手机拿出来。手机在他挂在椅背上的夹克口袋里。“他没有我的号码，”他说，这点史蒂夫已经知道了。而他突然意识到这有多不寻常。尤其是与那些时刻黏在一起的情侣们相比，“反之也是。我也不知道他的。但是说真的，他随时都可能出现。我希望你不要坐在我的桌子旁。”

史蒂夫照做了。但只是按照字面意义。他换到巴基身后的座位坐下，与他背靠着背。史蒂夫后倚在椅背上，说：“安娜·卡列尼娜作为约会读物好像有点太过严肃了。”

“这是我最喜欢的书，”巴基为自己辩护，“你懂严肃文学吗？”

所以他依然是史蒂夫，那个愚蠢的农夫。“肯定没你懂得多，我承认，”他说，“那你要见的是个文学爱好者了？”

“算是吧，”史蒂夫回过头。他看到巴基的拇指心不在焉地擦过书页，似乎陷入了回忆中，与史蒂夫的信有关的回忆，“他更喜欢纪实文学。历史类的。他还没读过托尔斯泰。”

“那你一定觉得他该看看战争与和平，对吗？”

“对，我——你知道这个？”

“有人给我推荐过。”

巴基转过头。史蒂夫本以为会看到张漠然的脸，但对方的神色中竟然带着好奇。他又回过头，而史蒂夫已经忍不住了。他离开了自己的位置，坐到巴基对面。巴基恼怒地哼了一声，但没再让他走开。此刻已经将近七点半，而约会对象依然没有露面的迹象。显然在眼下，和史蒂夫对话至少也好过比独自干等。

“所以我现在一定要和你说话吗？”巴基问，“你知道，我一点都不惊讶你就连工作以外的时候也是这副自以为是的样子。”

史蒂夫没想到他会这么说。显然他的情绪都写在了脸上，让他下面的话显得真诚了不少：“我从来没有想要自以为是。”

巴基沉默了片刻，皱眉望着他，好像被难倒了：“嗯，好吧，你装得还挺像。”

“什么意思？”史蒂夫问，“巴基，说真的，我不想让你有这种感觉。我该怎么做才能改变你的看法？”

巴基似乎很惊讶史蒂夫这么轻易就承认了自己的过错，但他很快恢复了镇定。“首先，别来告诉我怎么做好我的工作就不错，”巴基说，“你从最开始就好为人师，非要告诉我怎么和别人打交道，备什么货。好像我是个彻底的新手，不够聪明，搞不定自己的买卖。可这是我自己的事。我用自己的方式做生意。要是我成功了，归功于我。要是我亏本了，好吧，那也全怪我。但我不需要别人告诉我该怎么做。”

“我没有这个意思，巴基，”史蒂夫说，“我还以为我在帮忙。我只是想把自己以为有用的事也告诉你。那些我刚来摆摊时得到的忠告。”

巴基摇了摇头。“但是这不一样，不是吗，插手别人的生意与白手起家？那些忠告可不通用。”

“为什么不行？”史蒂夫问。问题在于他现在知道了巴基是怎样的人，他如何思考问题。他知道巴基说出的话都是有分量的，而巴基说出口的与他的想法相比又只是冰山一角。他知道巴基还有其他的想法。从对巴基知之甚少突然跨进到几乎熟知巴基的一切，这样的转变有些惊人。

“那你大概没经历过我刚起步时的挫折和失败了，”巴基说。他没再吐露更多，如果对面是信中那位“亲爱的朋友”，那他大概会继续说下去。不管史蒂夫有多了解巴基，又能与他进行多么有深度的对话，这种心情都是不对等的。巴基不可能随便吐露他的想法，“总之，这也就算了。还有那些衬衫。”

“衬衫？”

“就算是句毫无诚意的‘谢谢’也总比没有好。”

“圣诞节送我衬衫的是你？”

再一次地，他脸上恍然大悟的真实神情不容错认，巴基也看到了。但他只是沉默了片刻。“所以你不知道是我送的。算了。我是说，你从没穿过它们。好吧，要是你不喜欢也没关系。我不懂你为什么你不喜欢，但这不重要，”毕竟，那显然是史蒂夫的风格。他并不难猜，至少在穿着方面，“可不管是谁，要是收到礼物，总会穿一次吧，不管是出于感谢还是礼貌什么的，可我每天出摊时在市场里见到你，你都还穿着那件破烂的黄色衬衫。”

史蒂夫努力不去低头看他的衣领。因为他夹克里面当然是件新衬衫。为了特别的场合而穿。但他不能告诉巴基这个，因为这会暴露今晚对史蒂夫也是特别的。“抱歉，”他说，“我喜欢那些衬衫。很抱歉你以为我不喜欢。现在大概已经晚了，但是谢谢你的礼物。”

史蒂夫希望他的坦诚能得到更多的回应，不只是一张写满戒备的脸，但他们的误解已经在好几个月间生根发芽，想要彻底消除误会恐怕还需要时间。

“无所谓了。不用谢。你不是非要穿它们。这也不重要。你想知道为什么我觉得你很不礼貌，我把一部分原因告诉你而已。但你不必特地再穿它们。”巴基还没说完，但这时门又被推开，他抬起头。史蒂夫也回头望去，看到一个男人单独走进门。那人的衣领被脖子上的围巾遮住了。下面也许藏着一朵红色康乃馨。那人正在取下自己的围巾，不知为何，尽管史蒂夫知道真相，他还是与巴基一样期待地看着这位来客。

围巾被取下了，衣领上空空如也。巴基叹了口气。史蒂夫觉得他大概是松了一口气，他又看了眼那人。头发平直，胡子稀疏，身材矮小，肩膀塌陷，平平无奇的一张脸。就外表而言，并无亮点。但他从那些信中知道了，巴基不会介意的。巴基说他被对方的思想和灵魂所吸引。说的是史蒂夫。但当真如此吗？他们同时存在着两种关系，这又代表什么？

史蒂夫犹豫着是否该告诉巴基他的身份。毕竟，这样才光明磊落。但他更想有个机会，改变自己在巴基心中的形象。他希望自己在现实生活中也能变成信中那个人。他希望这两个身份合二为一，他害怕失去他“亲爱的朋友”。

他知道一开始肯定会受到冷遇。巴基可能会对他冷嘲热讽，怀疑他动机不纯。这也没关系，因为他了解那皮囊下的灵魂。

“不是他，对吗，”史蒂夫说，想要显得感同身受，“也许他今晚不会来了。但我想你说得没错。他肯定有充足的理由。我不觉得有哪位男士会愿意错过与你的约会，”他伸手拍了拍巴基的胳膊，“周六早上见了，巴基。”

虽然巴基大概会尴尬于与史蒂夫一起等待约会对象，可史蒂夫一走，只剩下他独自等待——等待着注定要失约的人——显然更加难堪。史蒂夫离开时，巴基又埋头于书中了，他最爱的书，而史蒂夫希望他真的看进去了，而非只在借此掩饰焦虑。他希望巴基不会等太久，希望他会原谅那位“亲爱的朋友”，希望他们周六一早会有个全新的开始。

周六一早，巴基却没到。史蒂夫深感自己对他的缺席抱有责任，好像这与咖啡馆那晚有关似的。也许巴基不想露面，尤其不想面对史蒂夫。他沉浸在自责中，直到尼克来到他的摊位前。尼克行色匆匆，请史蒂夫帮巴基照看店铺。八成是巴基提出，就算他不在，也要照常营业。史蒂夫同意了，最开始他分出一部分精力照看巴基的摊子。后来，史蒂夫抽空在一块黑板上用花体字写上：“蜂蜜罐”的商品在“农夫”结账。这样方便了不少。他也明白了巴基为什么要开店。等到巴基出现时，销售额已经有数百美元。

巴基走到他的摊位上，看到了那块黑板，随后望向史蒂夫。他看起来很不好。浑身湿透，好像一路冒雨赶来。史蒂夫知道巴基在天气好的时候会骑车，他也不需要运太多货，但为什么在大雨天骑车过来就不得而知了。而史蒂夫觉察到，哪怕没有从头湿到脚，他的状态也算不上好。他看着瘦了点。苍白又疲惫。他一只手把湿发一股脑拢到脑后。史蒂夫再次觉得这和那次约会脱不开干系。他深知那种即将与笔友会面的期待之情，激动不已，又为对方的真面目忐忑不安。他自然知道巴基该有多失望。史蒂夫昨晚写了封解释信，但巴基还要再过几天才能收到。

巴基缓步走近，显得有些手足无措。几天前的会面让他们的关系悄然发生了变化。

“我没想到帮我看店的是你。谢了。”

“不是你让我帮忙的吗？”史蒂夫问。

“我拜托了尼克，”巴基说，他移开视线，微微一笑，似乎已经意识到自己的错误，“我本该想到他很擅长指挥调度。但还是谢谢。”

“不客气，”史蒂夫说，“很高兴能帮上忙。我还是头一次看到你没按时开店。希望一切都好。”

“嗯，”巴基摇摇头，叹了口气，“今天我的车坏了。半路抛锚。我想看看能不能修好，但是他们甚至还没搞明白是哪里出了问题。不管怎样，肯定要花不少钱。所以我直到现在才来。真是祸不单行，对吧？”

“就今天不走运而已。”史蒂夫说，明白了巴基为何浑身湿透。巴基小幅度地点点头，对他微笑。“你的车肯定会修好的，”史蒂夫说，“很高兴今早能帮上忙。要是你哪天还需要我帮你看摊，尽管告诉我。如果你明天需要运货，我的卡车里也总有空位。”

“不用了，没关系，”巴基摇头道，“我会想办法的。但是谢谢你帮忙照看。早上卖得还好吗？”

“挺不错，”史蒂夫说，“我还留着你的小价签。要是你需要纪录卖出去了什么。”他走到自己的桌边，递给他一块写字板，上面夹着一张纸，纸上贴满了标签，都是巴基亲笔写上的品名和价格。那笔迹很熟悉，史蒂夫现在意识到了这点。

巴基露出微笑，好像这样做很可爱。“我想我一眼就能看出来哪些东西卖掉了，但是谢谢你这么周到。一切正常就好。”

“我想也是，”史蒂夫说。他从放钱的抽屉里拿出一个信封，一同递过去，“我把零钱都换成了整钱，希望你不介意。”

“那太好了。有点太周到了，但我想现在是时候从你这儿得到这些了。”这就是史蒂夫从信中所知的那种洞察力。略带羞涩，有些尖锐，一针见血，但没有恶意。他更懂巴基的心思了。

巴基转身离开，但史蒂夫忍不住叫住他：“嘿，那家伙后来出现了吗？”

巴基停住脚步，但没有回头。“没有。”他说。

“他告诉你原因了吗？”

“他没有。我想你当时应该留下的。有你在也不会比我一个人更尴尬。算了。吃一堑长一智。”

史蒂夫有说出一切的冲动。告诉他写信的人来了。写信的人就在现场。那人是史蒂夫。但他的理智知道，现在说出来肯定会搞砸。“他也许会解释的。但他最好有个好理由。”

巴基随后离开了。那天收摊时，史蒂夫又来到了他的摊子前。他坚持让巴基记下他的电话号码，以免他改变主意了，周日早上也可以搭车。周日史蒂夫装货时也腾出了位置，为了可能的乘客，或者多出来的几个纸箱。而巴基没有联系他，风和日丽的一天意味着生意兴隆，他们一句话都没机会说。

到了周四（而史蒂夫努力想要忽视巴基肯定已经收到了道歉信），史蒂夫的手机响了。是巴基。他问史蒂夫明天忙不忙。但是从试探性的口气来看，那明显不是浪漫意味的“你忙吗？”。巴基需要帮助。

“我的蜜蜂们冬眠结束了。有个蜂箱里的蜂王死了，我得找只新的来。但蜂箱在城外的农场。开车要一个小时。如果你没空我也理解，但我也是实在没办法了。”

史蒂夫立即应允。第二天上午晚些时候，他接到了巴基。巴基肩上挂着一只洗衣袋，还带着些在史蒂夫眼中无比神秘的装备。他给史蒂夫指好路线，解释说他在当地的好几个农场都放置了蜂箱，定期收取蜂蜜，再分一部分蜂蜜给农场主当酬谢。有些农场主不懂养蜂，但今天要去拜访的农场主则不然，就是他把蜂王的消息告诉了巴基。这让他也担心起其他蜂箱的情况。没有了代步工具，往来于农场之间显然十分不便，不过巴基不像之前那么沮丧了。精神振奋了不少。

史蒂夫终于还是把话题转移到了他的好心情上面，问道：“这和你要见的那家伙有关系吗？”巴基微笑了。他的微笑好像在暗示这是件私事，是一种隐秘的喜悦，而史蒂夫能感同身受，因为他也曾有这样的心情。巴基的神情与史蒂夫每次想到那些信时心中的波动如出一辙。

“对，他......他和我解释了。他那天来了。到了咖啡馆。但没进门。你瞧，他在窗外往里看，看到你坐在我对面，还以为我们在......他夸了你，说你很帅。”史蒂夫脸红了，因为多种原因。一来，是的，他的确这么写了，二来是巴基竟然说了这个，因为巴基正那样看着他：似乎忍俊不禁，但并不反对这个形容。

史蒂夫清了清嗓子，说道：“他以为你在等他的时候同别人搭讪了？”

“不，不是那样，”巴基说，“他说错在他，不是我。他说看到你和我坐在一起，他很焦虑，而他本来就担心我对他的看法，所以就恐慌发作了。做出了错误的决定。我是说，他本来肯定会来的，他也知道这点。”

“所以你能原谅他吗？”史蒂夫问。

“是啊，”巴基说，尽管他有些闷闷不乐，“我猜这一部分是因为我很想原谅他。关于他的一切简直......可以用完美形容，史蒂夫。天哪，也许他这次搞砸了反而是好事。说明他也是人。”但巴基似乎还有迟疑。大概总觉得对方的爽约可能另有隐情。

“那你们还打算再见面吗？”史蒂夫问。

“他没有再提，我也不想让他为难。也许暂时保持现状就好。我不知道。”史蒂夫是为他自己问的。他想知道巴基会不会哪天重新提出邀约。他没再问下去，不想显得穷追不舍。现在他知道了巴基的想法，这就够了。

他们到达农场，巴基下车，脱掉他的牛仔外套。他只穿打底的黑色背心，从洗衣袋里翻出一件白色帆布防蜂服。史蒂夫以前并未特别留意过防蜂装备。他只知道那很好笑。有点像缩水版的宇航服。但他还没见别人穿过。巴基没打算穿全套防蜂服。他肯定是觉得下半身穿条牛仔裤（裤脚塞进靴子上方的袜子里）就够了。他拉好防蜂服的拉链，衣服的领子太过宽大，这样的设计明显是为了搭配头盔和面罩。而现在那领子耷拉在他的肩膀上，显得有点碍事。

史蒂夫知道巴基很迷人，客观来说。这点谁都能看到。但他们的关系起初就不尽人意，况且史蒂夫早已倾心于信中的“亲爱的朋友”。自从那晚在咖啡馆发现巴基就是信的作者，本来史蒂夫该更加关注他的外表。可他还没从震惊中走出。他的精力都放在目前的双重身份危机上，而非对方的长相，把他之前对此的兴趣和好奇完全遗忘了。而不知为何，此刻他终于开始真正观察巴基。天气晴好，火热的阳光洒在他的脸和肩膀上，这副景象让史蒂夫都眼红起来。他微微偏头，眼睛也被阳光照得亮闪闪的，波光粼粼的蓝眼睛瞬间击中了史蒂夫。还有他的嘴唇。红得不可思议。他恍然间意识到他所爱之人就站在眼前，他很喜欢的人。他又一次心动了，与已相爱半年之久的对象。

“所以你打算怎么做？”巴基整理装备时，史蒂夫问。

巴基抬起头，上下打量他一番，说道：“你想看吗？我还有装备。”

史蒂夫犹豫了。他尊重巴基的工作，但一想到要靠近装满蜜蜂的蜂箱，那些会来骚扰他的蜜蜂们，还是不免有些紧张。他不怕蜜蜂。但被蜜蜂蛰咬也不是什么好事。最后，渴望看到工作中的巴基的念头占了上风，所以他答道：“好啊，干嘛不呢。”

巴基把手伸进洗衣袋。拿出了一件连裤装。史蒂夫真走运。

“至少给我忍住笑啊。”史蒂夫说。艰难地提上裤子就够好笑了，而等到他费劲地把胳膊套进袖子里，把连裤装拉至肩膀，场面更搞笑了。这身衣服太紧了。要是裆部那里再紧点儿，他就该有麻烦了。可是巴基此刻看他的神情，他还是第一次不带一丁点儿的戒备或是怨恨看他。单纯弯起嘴角，眼中闪烁着开心的光芒，扫过那些过于奇怪的地方，袖子太短了，肩膀太窄了，史蒂夫艰难地拉上拉链，这下可好，连裤装彻底贴在了史蒂夫身上。他习惯穿宽松的衣服，可套装里的牛仔裤都紧紧贴在腿上，让他更难活动。

“能看你这样太值了。”巴基说。他递给史蒂夫一双手套和一顶带面罩的头盔，把自己的装备夹在胳膊下，往田地边缘走去，史蒂夫远远望见那边放置着几只蜂箱。离蜂箱不远时，巴基戴上了头盔，面罩暂时还没放下，停下向史蒂夫解释。他说话时，时不时按下喷雾器，释放安抚蜂群的烟雾。他手中拿着一只小笼子，里面装着蜂王，解释说他要把她引进给蜂群，他是怎样用糖浆封住笼子的口，之后等上一两天，让蜂王和工蜂们适应彼此的费洛蒙。他说话时不常与史蒂夫对视。史蒂夫注意到了他这个习惯。或许这样也好，不然巴基就会看到史蒂夫是怎么看着他。听着巴基说话，但却被他的眼睫毛、笼罩在他身旁的烟雾、被巴基的专业，此刻的专注和渊博的知识深深吸引。史蒂夫对这方面也有好奇心——就像对农业方面的科学知识一样——但他用心倾听主要是因为巴基而不是蜜蜂。他就是喜欢听巴基讲他所关心的事情。

等到他们即将打开蜂箱时，巴基拉下了他的面罩，帮史蒂夫把头盔戴好，拉好拉链，确保他的衣服严丝合缝。他也检查了手套。

“你不对蜇伤过敏，对吗？”巴基说。

“说实话，我不知道。”史蒂夫说。

巴基顿了顿，继而微笑：“好吧，那但愿我们今天不要知道答案。”

史蒂夫的确完全帮不上忙。巴基动作娴熟，史蒂夫只能袖手旁观。整个过程很简单，简直与巴基方才认真的解说毫不相称。简单到只需要把小笼子从蜂箱的空隙中塞进去，再封好蜂箱就行。但动作要很快，而且过程中存在一定的风险。若是不小心刺激了失去了蜂王的蜂群，可能不仅会导致整个蜂群的覆灭，还会影响到其他蜂箱。

巴基顺便检查了其他蜂箱的情况。现在他们身边围着很多蜜蜂，嗡嗡声吵极了，好像就在史蒂夫耳边一样，他不得不忍住想把它们挥手赶走的冲动。透过面纱，他能看到有几只蜜蜂就在他脸上盘旋，还有几只落在他的胳膊和胸口上。巴基也是一样。可他行动如常，丝毫没有被干扰，史蒂夫则在原地一动不动。等到巴基合上最后一个蜂箱，望向史蒂夫时，他笑了。史蒂夫并未觉得自尊受损。能看到巴基的笑容，简直比什么都值得。

“你不能这么嘲笑我，”史蒂夫说，依然无法放松四肢，“这可能是部恐怖电影呢。”

“没错，希区柯克导演的‘蜜蜂’，”巴基说，“来吧，让我们把你弄出去。”

他们往卡车旁走去，把盘旋在身边的蜜蜂们甩在身后。快到车前，巴基让史蒂夫停在原地，史蒂夫不问理由就照做了，以为是与蜜蜂有关。巴基往前走了几步，从口袋里拿出手机，低头专注地看了一会儿，接着转身举起手机。史蒂夫愣了一秒才反应过来他在干什么。

“什么？不行！”他说，哪怕他知道他肯定被照下来了。他仍然戴着帽子，面罩掀起来了，面部清晰可见。巴基又笑了，但这次是捧腹大笑，笑得身子都直不起来。史蒂夫不由得也跟着笑了，但他还是过来要看手机。“不行，让我看看，你不能照下来。”

“要是被山姆知道了这事，我又没拍照片，山姆会杀了我的，”巴基说，依然笑得喘不过气，他背靠在史蒂夫的卡车上，史蒂夫则挤过来想要夺过手机。巴基把手机藏在身后，不给他看，但争抢了一会儿还是放弃了，让史蒂夫拿走了手机，自己则溜到一边继续笑。史蒂夫看到照片时大声抱怨着，但并没有删掉。他没预料到巴基有这么爱开玩笑的一面。大概是他疏忽了。

“真有你的，巴基·巴恩斯，”他说着，摘下帽子，拉开连裤装拉链，开始脱掉它，“下次我就知道你不讲道理了。”

巴基回到卡车里，但没再穿上牛仔外套。外套搁在他们中间的座位上，史蒂夫的衬衫随意地扔在上面。史蒂夫想起巴基对其他蜂箱的担忧，便问他附近有没有其他农场。尽管巴基一再表示史蒂夫不必如此，但他还是说出有家顺路的农场，不过还需要多出半个小时的路程。史蒂夫坚持要去，这次他让巴基独自去检查蜂箱，他可再也不想套上那件连裤装了。

等到结束已经下午一点多了，他们在路边一家乡村餐馆停下，点了汤和三明治，坐在亮堂堂的桌子前，史蒂夫觉得舒服又自在。他开始习惯于观察洒在巴基皮肤上的阳光，巴基搅拌咖啡的动作，巴基打量周围，似乎想把这家餐馆铭刻在记忆中。这让史蒂夫想从巴基的视角去观察这个地方。他们不交谈时，他发现自己也在用同样的方式打量周遭。他不禁沉思，巴基会不会在信里提到这些？他们默契地不谈工作和他们的生活。但他们已经写过太多次信，有时也不免会提到一些人。史蒂夫也写过。有时他们会在信里写道：“这听起来太像我认识的人了。”

自从知道了巴基就是笔友，史蒂夫重温过那些信件。他逐渐拼凑出了巴基在某些信中谈及的人和事，但更多时候巴基写的是史蒂夫不认识的人。市场之外的朋友、学校的老友、家庭成员。巴基只提过他一次。只有那一次，而且不是什么好话。

_每当被人使唤时，我总是控制不住自己的脾气。变得怒气冲冲。过去的人生中，总有人对我指手画脚，不幸的是，大部分时候我都无法反抗。现在我已经够独立了，可似乎不管我走到哪儿，不管我做什么，都有一些半吊子的家伙不请自来给我上课，让我汗毛倒竖。比如有个和我共事的家伙，是那种头脑简单、品味俗套的乡下小伙，他一再试图指点我的工作，可他明明对我和我的工作都一无所知。最糟的是有人建议我做我本来就打算做的事，因为那样我就不想做这事了。这很愚蠢、偏执又莫名其妙，但你要知道这就是我。你要知道我也有很狭隘的一面。也许问题主要出自我而不是他（他那么蠢的人应该也不会有什么恶意）。如果我主动承认自己的问题，是不是会显得没那么失败？期待你的回复。_

史蒂夫从未想过那会是他。他不觉得自己符合头脑简单、品味俗套或者乡下小伙这样的形容，他当时也完全不觉得给巴基建议是个冒犯的举动。但巴基提起他时厌恶的口气的确不假。他让巴基汗毛倒竖。巴基的原话。而尽管史蒂夫今天挽回了一点形象，他还是距离信中的那位不小一段距离。

史蒂夫拒不承认他在期待巴基的下一封信里会提到他们共度的一天，但要是巴基对此只字不提，他肯定会很失望。

_祸不单行的一周里竟然也有意外之喜。我惊喜于自己也许是错的。这种情况很少发生。你看，我对那个很不喜欢的同事印象改观了。我总是迅速否定别人，我总是轻率地断定某人的性格。我知道你并非这样的人。你总是看到所有人的闪光点，给你遇见的每个人第二，第三，乃至第十次机会。在这方面我完全不像你那么好，但我想试着做得更好，我现在也迎来了机会。直觉告诉我期望越高，失望越高——我没有你那种与生俱来的乐观心态——但我的观念已经受到了你的影响。我几乎没提过这点，但千真万确，我得对你坦白（除了那些我们一致同意避而不谈的部分）。我的观念在很多方面都被你影响了。比如这个人，这段可能的友谊，也就是说我想做你会做的事。我知道这是正确的选择。_

史蒂夫周五晚上问巴基的车修好没有。答案是否定的，于是史蒂夫提出送巴基上班——巴基和他要带的货物——赶周六的早市。

他很早就来到巴基的住处，一间租来的老旧小屋。史蒂夫已经事先为巴基的木板箱们腾出了位置，但结果还是快放不下。巴基说他可以少拿些东西，但史蒂夫不同意。巴基从上周起就没补过货了，而他肯定已经精挑细选过，只带必需的商品。最后，驾驶室里的座椅和地板上都堆满了货物。巴基坐在当中，屁股紧挨着史蒂夫，他的另一边堆放着一箱箱甘蓝菜、唐莴苣和小萝卜，箱子一直摞到肩膀高。

“你，呃，能不能帮我换挡？”史蒂夫问。他用眼角瞅着变速杆，那玩意就在巴基的两膝中间。巴基微笑，他脸红了起来。

“好，要换了告诉我。”

“好，倒挡。然后......现在挂一档，”他们就这样穿过城镇。清早的道路并不拥挤，但还是有红绿灯和停车标志，卡车在一个交叉口不小心熄了火。史蒂夫本能地伸手去换挡。他的手握住了巴基放在变速杆的手，手腕抵在巴基的大腿内侧。他换完档，再次启动了卡车，两只手放回到方向盘上，脸上才泛起迟来的红晕。这次巴基面上若无其事。

他们到达时，山姆已经到了，尼克随后来打开了大门。山姆给了史蒂夫一个意味深长的眼神。

“看来你的确觉得巴基好看啊。”等到只剩他们两人时，山姆说。他站在自己的面包柜台后面，系着白色围裙，一脸了然地看着史蒂夫。

“不是那样，山姆。他的车上周坏了，现在还没修好。我提出帮忙。我们可是邻居。”

“他知道了吗？他写情书的对象一直是你？你后来去告诉他了吗？”

“没有，”史蒂夫说。尽管后面一个问题的答案并非如此。他后来还是进门了。但没有告诉巴基他的身份，“他不喜欢我，山姆。他喜欢的是和他通信的那家伙，不是我。我得让他能够接受我。”

“你需要先让他做到接受你，再对他说他早就接受了了？我不懂。”

“山姆，我现在已经很了解他了。他不喜欢被人指挥。他不会喜欢这样的惊喜。特别是在他对我有成见的情况下。”

“那他难道会喜欢你一直瞒着他，等到下次见面再告诉他真相？听起来好像你又在替他做决定了。”

史蒂夫沉默许久，最后才说：“我已经想过了。我想我大概得寄希望于他到时候已经很在乎我，愿意原谅我。”山姆还是有些疑虑，但他没再干预，只是递给了史蒂夫几个奶油面包，告诉他有巴基的一份。

史蒂夫找到巴基时，巴基似乎已经从克林特那里搞到了两杯现磨咖啡。他说这是给史蒂夫的谢礼。史蒂夫想到了那封信，想到了巴基的打算。他愿意给史蒂夫一次机会，因为那是“亲爱的朋友”会做的事。

若是换做从前，史蒂夫会认为这是种示好的表现，会认为这意味着他们现在的关系已经足够亲近。他肯定会用更热情更亲密的方式对待他。但他想到了巴基所谈过的种种。巴基喜欢信件往来，也是因为这种关系的距离感和可控感。所以史蒂夫会等待，好让巴基来掌握节奏。就像森林里潜伏着的动物一样，史蒂夫就那么待在原地，敞开心扉，充满希冀的等待着。但他会让巴基主动过来的。他想到了人们口中那种古老的漫长的求爱过程。先花时间了解一个人的方方面面，再和他有下一步进展。他对巴基的了解深刻到他可以改变自己本能的反应和做法，好让对方更加舒适。这让他对巴基的需求更加感同身受。刚开始写信时，史蒂夫从未想到会变成这样。他起初只是好奇。没想到结果是坠入爱河。

但事实证明，还有许多他无法从信中得知的事情。由于信中不会谈及细节，史蒂夫对巴基也有很多不够了解的地方，而在送巴基往来集市的途中，又或者白天闲聊中他们渐渐谈到。他有理科硕士学位，研究蜜蜂的，当然了，发表过一篇关于化学反应与免疫应对的论文。（史蒂夫当时笑了。“你有蜂蜜硕士学位？”他拒绝用其他方式处理。）他早就打算销售蜂蜜。他早就想做自己的老板。但一路走来并不容易，他还有学生贷款要还，做生意的本钱也是从银行贷来的。史蒂夫发现了巴基还负担不起修车的钱，还没从淡季不景气的生意中恢复元气，于是之后几周史蒂夫依然载巴基上下班。基本上只是在周末往返市场，但有个工作日他们又去查看了巴基另一处的蜂箱。

巴基说那是他最爱的地方。一个有两百年历史的乡间农舍，有宽广的庭院和美丽的古树。光是从农场大门开到房舍就要十分钟。等到检查完蜂箱之后，他和史蒂夫在庭院里散步，在树丛中穿梭，最后来到一个宁静的地方。在这个远离日常的喧嚣之处，史蒂夫感觉仿佛来到了另一个世界，在这儿拥有另外一种生活。他在高处俯瞰周围的田野，但脑海里不再是轮作制度和土壤的适宜性。他想着巴基，一直与他闲逛、始终没有离开他的视线、用指头拨弄着田野上长长的野草的巴基。这天就像是个约会。那种老夫老妻会进行的约会。在舒缓的早餐时突然起兴。（“天气真好。我们去之前说过的老房子转转？”）那种日落时归家的约会。

他们回到城里时，天色刚刚转暗，史蒂夫不知道不舍得告别的是不是只有他一个。他停下车，坐在安静的卡车里，看着车门被巴基关上。他动用了全部意志力，才再次发动引擎。

那天后不久，巴基取回了修好的车子，史蒂夫不想表现得太自私，但他还是不免失望。五月的农贸市场熙熙攘攘，他们见面的机会也越来越少。总是有数不尽的顾客，而史蒂夫也常常雇人帮他看店，他则去打理农田和果园，保证充足的货源。

接近仲夏，他询问巴基能否在他的农场也安设蜂箱。这件事他已经考虑很久了，在自己的农场上挑出了一块理想的空地，打算征求巴基的意见。巴基惊讶得说不出话，但很快微笑着说有什么不可以的。

史蒂夫对这件事很上心。而这也给了他与巴基交谈的正常理由，哪怕只是在一天工作结束后与他在电话离讨论。史蒂夫不想用那种廉价的聚苯乙烯蜂箱。他也不考虑可降解蜂箱。巴基告诉他了几个卖木质蜂箱的地方，但史蒂夫认为自己做一个更好也更经济。他从巴基那里拿到了说明书，后者觉得史蒂夫的投入很有意思，尤其在他提问种什么植物有益于蜜蜂的健康和蜂蜜产量时。

他们约定了一个日子让巴基带些种子和栽种的枝叶，来帮忙布置场地，同时查看史蒂夫的进展。六月末的一天，天气酷热，巴基第一次来到史蒂夫的农场。

史蒂夫主要种农作物，也在附近承包了几块土地，不过他自己的农场也养了些动物。两只白鹅，四只小鸡（与一只公鸡），几只圣克莱门特岛山羊、两只塔姆沃思猪、还有一匹总是与邻居家的牛群为伍的老马。一条小河流经他的农场，白鹅就待在那里，还有几只鸭子被吸引过去。谷仓旁安居着一窝小猫。邻里习惯性地把流浪猫托付给史蒂夫。动物们都很好奇巴基这个陌生的客人，但待客最热情的还要属那条狗——金毛猎犬和另一类犬的杂交，也许是牧羊犬一类的——它从巴基进门起就缠着他。史蒂夫感觉好像和这条狗心意相通。

“让我来拿吧，”史蒂夫说，从巴基手上拿过花盆和装满种子的袋子，好让他蹲下迎接过分热情的狗，“得好好向她介绍你，她才肯放过你。她叫米西。”

巴基微笑着问好，抚摸她的皮毛，和她讲话，一下子就让她兴奋起来。她好久才重归平静，不过史蒂夫也同巴基商量了很久，讨论如何种花，向他讲解一天中的日照情况。史蒂夫很久没打理过他房子周围的庭院了。野草长得太高了，土地也渐渐荒废。为了迎接巴基的到来，他提前好几天做准备，割掉杂草，翻新泥土，用上他全部的农业知识储备来使土壤重归肥沃。

“要是我知道你的院子有多大，我就会多带点种子了，”巴基环顾四周，“我们开始吧？”

他们戴上了园艺手套，史蒂夫听从巴基的指示，在他旁边，或是稍远的角落劳作。他们种下了薰衣草和猫薄荷，天竺葵和蜀葵，紫菀，香雪球与天芥菜。巴基穿着一条宽松的短裤，不久膝盖上就沾满了泥土和草叶，渐渐T恤、手臂、他的脸颊上都满是脏污。

米西时不时过来打扰他。她巧妙地避开了他们翻过的土壤，史蒂夫希望她能保持下去，但她似乎对抵抗两个跪下干活，与她等高的人毫无抵抗力。她过一会儿就跑来闻一闻史蒂夫或巴基，舔舔巴基的脖子，或是试图把自己的脑袋塞到史蒂夫的胳膊下面，吸引他的注意。史蒂夫念叨着她是个捣蛋鬼，但也笑得开怀。

几个小时后，他们才进屋休息。巴基仔细打量周围，与他们一起去餐馆时一样。他像是想要记录下一切。史蒂夫事先收起了所有有他笔迹的物品，试图骗自己说这并不是什么耍花招，想忘记内心的愧疚。但这是一定要采取的防范措施。要是有什么值得注意的东西，巴基肯定会敏锐的察觉。

史蒂夫带他到厨房，给两人各倒了一杯冰凉的柠檬汁。

“你留下吃晚饭吗？”史蒂夫问。

“我也没别的地方可去。”巴基说。

“你吃肉吗？”

“简单地说，吃。”巴基说。

“那我做点汉堡，”史蒂夫说，“复杂的回答是什么？”

巴基微笑起来，坐在吧台前的凳子上，喝着柠檬汁。“我吃90%的素食，只吃来源可靠的肉类，但去别人家做客时不挑食。”

“那你真是太贴心了。”史蒂夫笑道。

“我还能说什么？”巴基说，他脸上是淡淡的微笑，显得轻松又自信，史蒂夫现在已经看惯了这副模样，“我又不喜欢在晚餐会上说教。”

史蒂夫又笑了，但并不只因为巴基的话，也是因为他突然意识到，与他一起的感觉如此轻松自然。史蒂夫准备的晚餐里肉的含量大于10%，但他们都信赖原料的来源。也许这并不能称得上是什么默契，毕竟他们都在农贸市场工作，但史蒂夫还是不免开始想象，也许这说明他们还是有下一步发展的可能。他要告诉巴基，他决定了。他要告诉巴基他是谁。只需要个合适的时机。

他们晚餐喝了啤酒，因为炎热的天气，也因为啤酒是烤肉的好伴侣，巴基简称那是他吃过最好吃的汉堡。夜色渐深，他们转移到了史蒂夫的客厅，继续喝啤酒。这次巴基不再像刚刚那样只是远远看着。他们说话时，他走到了史蒂夫的书橱旁，驻足细看。

“‘土壤’，”他望着史蒂夫，“说真的？”那一看就是本枯燥的大部头。厚重的封皮，又没有书封，只有套着棕色的布套，书脊处用大字写着“土壤”。

“嘿，这书挺有用的。”

巴基抽出书，翻开。“老天啊，你竟然还画出了重点。你还真的读过啊。”

“这是我的阅读材料！”巴基抬头看他，“我大学读的农科。别那么看我，你也有个蜜蜂硕士学位。”

巴基合上书，翻了个白眼。“你在学校里还学过什么？”他问。

“学过一点历史。”史蒂夫说。书架上的书也佐证了这一点。巴基微微颔首，离开了书架。尽管只有短短一句，但他还是觉得自己透漏太多了。巴基又在一幅画前停下。那是史蒂夫比较满意的一幅作品，特意镶起来挂在了墙上。

“我喜欢这个。”巴基说。

“谢谢。这是一个朋友的窗外的景色，几年前的。”

“是你画的？”巴基又看着史蒂夫，好像他比那副画更有趣。史蒂夫知道巴基被打动了，但他心中还是有些古怪的情绪在作祟。他们已经来往了这么久，巴基还是对史蒂夫不抱任何期望。依然断定他只是个没有受过教育的农夫。认定他毫无贡献。没有真正的灵魂。尽管他看到过史蒂夫笔下的那些花体粉笔字——在过去的几个月间，他也好几次让史蒂夫帮他写过那样的花体字——但他终究还是只能把史蒂夫和格纹衬衫与脏兮兮的靴子联系在一起。而史蒂夫不喜欢这种依然被巴基轻视的感觉。

史蒂夫抱起双臂。“对啊。”他说。他的声音有些无精打采，毕竟史蒂夫不是个擅长掩饰的人。巴基似乎察觉了他的不悦，尽管不明所以。他移开视线，喝了一大口酒，好像希望收回刚刚的话。但一言已出。

“我要回去了，不然要晚了。”巴基还是打破了沉默。他的酒瓶里还剩下一半的酒，但他把瓶子放在沙发旁的茶几上。

史蒂夫想告诉他不必急着走，但犹豫间又错过了时机。他有点希望巴基能留下，当然了。巴基对他的吸引力无人能及，他想与他在一起，也希望巴基抱有同样的期待。他一直在考虑要不要告诉他，在今晚，向他坦白那些信和自己的真实身份。但另一方面，他又觉得事情已经毫无起色，正如今晚。他为巴基做了很多，倾注了一片真心，正因如此，一想到巴基是怎么看他的，还是难免有点受伤。

“对，没错。”史蒂夫说，他送巴基出门。他们在门口停下，巴基拨弄着自己的钥匙，他带在身上的唯一一件东西。如果有靴子、手套和厚厚的冬季大衣，史蒂夫大概还能多留他一会儿，但六月的暑热显然排除了这些借口。史蒂夫说：“谢谢你来帮忙。”

“没事，不客气。谢谢你的晚餐。还有......我会再带些花和种子来，如果你想的话。你知道的，我们说过——我觉得再种点芍药会很不错，就在树旁，我有个朋友正好打算移植她的花，我可以顺便给你带一些......”

史蒂夫还从没听他这样讲话。似乎要用滔滔不绝掩饰自己的不安，好像他宁愿不停地讲下去，不想被史蒂夫礼貌拒绝。史蒂夫让自己保持平静的语调：“那挺好的，改天吧。”他不能让巴基想太多。这还远远不是结束。“周五见，巴基。”

“对，周五见。”但巴基没有迈步。史蒂夫望着巴基，后者的视线从史蒂夫的肩膀落到嘴唇、眼睛，望向前门，最后回到他的胸口。他的表情很困惑。史蒂夫不知该作何感想。因为这一切都像是一个吻的前奏，而巴基已经有了钟意的对象，至少他这么觉得，为一个从未见过的人而倾心。两人始终停在原地，巴基似乎更加困惑，最后，他又重复了一遍“周五见”，就离开了。

_你有那种感觉彻底搞砸了，却不知问题何在的经历吗？我觉得我破坏了一段友谊，但却不知自己哪里犯了错。原本一切如常，进展顺利，可突然间不知怎么的。我好像戳到了不该戳的痛处。但我一遍又一遍回想，想要追根溯源，却还是摸不着头脑。我想让这段关系朝更好的方向发展，却迷失了方向。我总感觉你肯定知道答案，但若是向你求助，我透漏的就太多了，毕竟我们还约定过不谈论日常琐事。我越来越难遵守这个约定了。你是这样吗？最近我在想，也许细节并不像我曾认为的那么无聊、肤浅或是一文不值。我做好了见面的准备——我不想再遮掩躲藏了。不过，若是你有异议，我也不会贸然行事。但你已经看到过我了。你知道我的长相。也许那之后也见过我。或许还和我说过话。我知道你掌握了更多信息，从那晚起就知道了，但我并无怨言。_

_我希望能和你当面说话。我想听到你的声音。我熟悉你的文笔，但我更想看到你说话时的表情。你没再提出见面，一定是有你的理由。但此刻，在我需要你的建议，想向你倾诉我的故事之时，我期待能和你当面交谈。_

_所以我要问你，出于我自己也不理解的原因，我们还会见面吗？_

读着这封信，史蒂夫的心也一同揪了起来，他知道巴基有多在意不欢而散的那晚。但他困惑于信末的问题。巴基无法言明的原因是什么？他们见面又会带来怎样的改变？巴基想结束他们的通信吗？他想知道自己该不该继续吗？他想知道是否该让自己的心重归自由吗？他为何在这时提出见面？他是有了什么其他在意的人吗？那晚告别之时，史蒂夫所察觉到的微妙的气氛，是真的吗？

他周五晚上收到了信，反复读了好几遍。他还没回信，但周六他努力亲切的对待巴基，缓解他的不安，解开他的心结。他谈论着蜂箱的建造进展，他打算什么时候引进蜂巢，与巴基约定下一个园艺日，直到他感觉巴基的情绪好转才离开。

他回信说他们可以见面，但他还有很多事要忙。最好等到一切告一段落。大约在夏末。由于上个园艺日导致的混乱心情，史蒂夫还需要时间调整。

七八月繁忙又燥热。庄稼长势很好，但也需要更多人力物力。他每天日出而作，一直忙到傍晚。巴基又来了一次帮忙种花，蜂箱准备好后又来了一回。那个夏天，他时常拜访史蒂夫的住处。他常常说要来查看蜜蜂的情况，但借口很快就用尽了。三伏天里，他们结束了一天的忙碌，躺在晒得干烫的草地上歇息，史蒂夫有时能感觉巴基的视线在他身上徘徊。随着天气越来越热，信件的热度反而冷了下来，他们不再频繁写信，但夏末见面的约定依然在。

临近八月底，史蒂夫在自己的农场办了场派对，邀请了集市所有的商贩。他们一起烧烤，点起营火，喝了许多啤酒。夜深了，大家都进了屋，不知不觉间史蒂夫和巴基一起坐在沙发上，两个人都有些醉了，忘记了周围的所有人。史蒂夫把手臂搭在沙发靠背上，巴基便往靠了上去。

“他想在九月一日见面，”巴基说。他挨近了史蒂夫，“我‘亲爱的朋友’。”

“你激动吗？”史蒂夫问。

“我不知道了，”巴基说。他闭上了眼睛。史蒂夫觉得他快要睡着了，“我心里很团乱。”

“这是怎么回事？”史蒂夫问。他的心跳加快了。

“嗯，”巴基答道。他又睁开了眼。他望着史蒂夫，微微笑了笑。他的视线绝对瞟过了史蒂夫的嘴唇，“嗯。”

而史蒂夫想要吻他。也许现在向他坦白一切，与再等几天，等到九月一号并没有什么太大区别。可他始终不能问心无愧。更何况此刻巴基醉了，史蒂夫也是，时机不佳。

“你有办法回家吗？”史蒂夫问，“你好像想回家了。”而若是巴基脸上有失落之情，那史蒂夫只能希望他第二天能忘记。

巴基与其余几个人一起拼车回家。史蒂夫帮巴基穿上外套，斟酌着要说点什么逗他开心。

“所以那家伙，你知道他长什么样吗？”

“不，”巴基说，“从来没见过他，不是吗？只有那些信。”

“你想象中他是什么样？”史蒂夫问，“你肯定想过吧。”他当然想象过巴基，基于他的笔迹和遣词造句的方式。他不再记得自己脑海里那张“亲爱的朋友”的脸。现在那里全是巴基。

“噢，我不知道。普通，我猜。高个子，深色头发，也许很瘦。有很好看的手。”巴基低下头，皱眉看了一会儿史蒂夫的手。但接着他脸上浮现出一个迷人的笑容，刚刚的忧虑似乎一扫而空，“有点像吉米·斯图尔特（Jimmy Stewart）。我很喜欢他。他有……最灵活的眉毛。”

史蒂夫笑了。他几乎沉迷其中。前一刻气氛还有些僵持，而巴基总能巧妙化解。“不管发生什么，”他笑着说，“我希望你永远不要忘了吉米·斯图尔特的眉毛。”

不管发生什么。他没想过那意味着什么，而巴基也没机会问。司机与其余的三位乘客都到了门口，开始感谢史蒂夫举办今天的聚会。巴基的目光没有离开史蒂夫，始终看着他同别人客套、道别。他是最后一个离开的，临走还回头望了史蒂夫一眼。

 

 

九月一日是史蒂夫第一次给巴基写信的日子。他带了康乃馨，作为一周年纪念，也是他上次本该别在衣领的花朵。这次他穿了巴基圣诞节送他的那件蓝色衬衫。他试穿过一两次，但从没穿出来过。今天，他格外在意自己的外表，穿好衬衫，抚平褶皱，又在镜子前打量。第一次在晨光中穿上这件衣服，他才发现这件有多衬他。衣服袖子和肩膀都很合适，蓝色也配他的眼睛颜色。巴基给他买衬衫时甚至都不喜欢他，但这件衣服依然完美。

他们这次约在公园见面。不必再用书或者花当暗号，鉴于笔友已认识了巴基的脸。但史蒂夫还是带着一束花走进公园，看到树荫下读书的巴基。他不再像上次在咖啡馆里一样，焦急地等待。史蒂夫不知道他看书只是为了分散注意力，还是他觉得“亲爱的朋友”可能不会出现。

但巴基果然还是不会那么投入，他听到了史蒂夫渐近的脚步声。他抬起头，看到了史蒂夫，似乎想要说点什么，大概想让他走开，或者问他怎么这么巧又在这儿。但他又看到了那束康乃馨，目光由困惑渐渐转为恍然大悟。

“是你？”他重重地咽了口唾沫，有些踉跄地站起身，一只手撑在树干上，“我希望是你。”

“对不起，那天晚上我没有告诉你。”史蒂夫说。

“为什么不？”巴基问。

“当时你讨厌我。我怕如果你知道写信的人是我，我就没有机会了。我害怕失去你。”

巴基张了张嘴，或许想反驳他，但转而笑了。“好吧，我是说，你大概是对的，我……”他似乎太过惊喜，连指责都忘记了。两人都沉浸在无言喜悦中，甚至无法理智思考。而一切都已经朝着史蒂夫期望的方向发展，“我不可能真生你气的。但你该早点告诉我。”

“真的？”

“史蒂夫，我一直都想吻你。”所以他真的是那么想的，一直以来。他这么想着，又克制住自己。现在他不再克制了。他上前一步，手指抓住了史蒂夫的衬衫，抬起头亲吻他。

也许这作为他们的初吻太犯规了。无限深情，亲密无间。但他们有一年的感情基础，友谊也几度濒临越界，巴基很早以前写在信里的一句话正是此刻真情的佐证： _延迟有别样的意味，朋友。_ 史蒂夫的手包裹着巴基的臀部，那束康乃馨紧贴在他的背上。一排红色的花瓣顶在巴基的后颈。

史蒂夫不是那种能在这种情况下保持镇静的人，而他也不想假装。他们分开时，史蒂夫发自内心地笑着，他的脸绝对红了，但他也没工夫遮掩了。但他还是忍不住问：“所以你不失望我长得不像吉米·斯图尔特？我听你说过后一直很担心，你知道的。”

“拜托，史蒂夫——”

“我有灵活的眉毛吗？”

“所以非你不可，不是吗。”巴基用又一个吻堵住了他的嘴。

 

 


End file.
